fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA033
Synopsis After the Aster Discharge, Yazmyne decides to stay in Aster Town to prepare for her gym battle with Lily in three days. Yazmyne is training Aerodactyl with Eevee. Yazmyne has Aerodactyl push his endurance by taking several of Eevee's Hidden Power and Iron Tail attack. Eevee delivers them hard at full force, but Aerodactyl gets annoyed and launches an Ancient Power at Eevee. Eevee dodges, but she and Yazmyne understands. YYazmyne has several potions and berries lined up to treat Aerodactyl. Yazmyne apologizes that the training has to be so tough, but Aerodactyl needs to keep building his endurance. However, Aerodactyl just pouts. Yazmyne asks what's wrong, but Aerodactyl is pouting because he did not battle in the Aster Discharge. Yazmyne says she was saving him for the finals, but it's not an answer that Aerodactyl accepts. Yazmyne crouches down and hugs her Aerodactyl, saying that she's making it up to him by having him battle in his upcoming gym battle and they'll win like they won against Claire. Aerodactyl ponders for a bit an excitedly get up. On the other hand, Elekid is pouting because he will not be battling in the next gym battle. Yazmyne cannot console Elekid but says that Nurse Joy told him to rest after taking beatings from Darumaka and Grimer and she intends to take pristine care of her Pokemon. Like Aerodactyl, Elekid does not want to hear it. Yazmyne then cleans Aerodactyl's body and checks for heavy injuries, but Aerodactyl is ready to continue. Yazmyne says they will continue soon but she needs to make sure he's rested a bit before taking more attacks without defending himself. Eevee runs up ready to train, but Yazmyne says that Eevee is plenty powerful as is with her speed and offense. Right now, she needs to train Bagon. Yazmyne walks over to the disinterested Dragon-Type. Yazmyne was still excited and commanded Ember, but Dratini did not move. Aerodactyl plans to intimidate Bagon into listening to Yazmyne, but she tells Aerodactyl to stop as Bagon needs to trust her without being coerced. Yazmyne then commands Headbutt, and Bagon uses the move on Yazmyne herself. Eevee runs over to Bagon yelling at her for hitting Yazmyne, but Yazmyne tells Eevee it's all right. A voice then calls out to Yazmyne. She turns around to see a young man, her old friend Noxon. Yazmyne is elated to see Noxon has so many months and the two share a hug. As they catch up, Noxon reveals that he's won his first Riau Ribbon and to have finally evolved his Charmander into Charmeleon. Noxon believes that his early loss in the Kanto Grand Festival was dedicating too much time on Dragonair and not giving all of his Pokémon the attention they deserve. Noxon shares that he saw Yazmyne in the Aster Discharge on television. Yazmyne asks why Noxon didn't compete, and Noxon shares that he had just gotten back home today and was thus out of the area. He also sees that Aerodactyl has been taken well care of. Yazmyne says she's entering Aerodactyl in her Riau Contests, but he hasn't made his debut yet. At the time she's training for a gym battle. Noxon then peers over to see Yazmyne's Bagon, and Noxon is thrilled Yazmyne has added a dragon Pokemon to her arsenal, but Bagon is a little hostile. Noxon looks into Bagon's glaring eyes for a while before moving back. Noxon asks if this Bagon had been abandoned. Yazmyne doesn't understand but doesn't think he has. He asks where Yazmyne caught Bagon. Yazmyne explains that she didn't catch Bagon was she first met him. She found Bagon in the wild and she was attracted to her Aerodactyl. After Bagon followed her for over a week, Yazmyne managed to finally capture her. Noxon explains that this Pokémon has been abandoned, something that catches Yazmyne by surprise. In any case, he asks Yazmyne to bring her Pokémon and follow him. Slightly off Aster Town, Noxon guides Yazmyne to a lake and a small building. Inside are some of Noxon's friends, who are excited to meet Yazmyne. All of them are with several dragon and dragon-like Pokémon. Yazmyne greets them all and her Bagon is fascinated by the draconic Pokemon, beginning to register some of them in her Pokedex but Noxon says that he is here to battle Yazmyne. Yazmyne says she rarely backs down from a challenge. Noxon says that this is not a battle to win but a battle to inspire Bagon. Noxon explains that he and his friends are dragon trainers, and their goal is not exactly to trains and master Dragon-Type Pokemon but to resonate with and understand such powerful that few people can control. Noxon explains that he saw that Bagon is wounded in his heart, which is why he won't open up to humans. He feels abandoned by his former trainer. Noxon explains that he holds no true resentment toward Yazmyne, but resentment toward the fact that she had been released to fend for herself as if she was of no use. However, in Bagon's wounded eyes, Noxon saw that Bagon has made several memories with Yazmyne but not enough to trust the fact that she will not abandon him too. But Noxon believes that Bagon should see what could happen if she listened to Yazmyne and got stronger. Therefore Bagon should see them battle and Yazmyne accepts, excited to battle Noxon after so long. Yazmyne and Noxon take opposite side on the training field. Yazmyne has Eevee run out, saying she'll be battling. Aerodactyl and Elekid are again upset that they cannot battle. Yazmyne repeats that Aerodactyl has to wait for another hour before they try defense training. She then tells Noxon this will be great prep for Eevee for the Aster gym since her opponent for the Aster Discharge wasn't much of a challenge. Noxon asserts that he will be and calls out his choice, a Dragonair. Noxon's Dragonair has a bright sheen shin, showing that Noxon still takes great care of him. The referee begins the match. Yazmyne goes first commanding Iron Tail. Eevee takes off, her tail glowing a steel gray. Noxon commands Iron Tail and the two attack meet for a static collision. Eevee bounces back and Noxon commands Twister, striking Eevee with the intense attack. Eevee retaliates with Hidden Power, and Dragonair endures the attack before using the afterglow to make her skin sparkle. Yazmyne jests that Noxon should become a Coordinator. Noxon smiles and responds by ordering Ice Beam on the ground, which freezes Eevee's feet in place. Dragonair follows up with Twister, blasting Eevee back. Before Eevee can be declared unable to battle, Yazmyne commands Refresh. Eevee glows light green and her frost bite is cured. Elekid and Aerodactyl cheer but Bagon is mesmerized by Dragonair's battling, something that Noxon and Yazmyne sense. Continuing the farce, Eevee performs Hidden Power. Dragonair blocks it with Ice Beam for explosive and glimmering results. Eevee follows with Last Resort. She charges through the smoke in a brilliant light and pummels Dragonair with a bright star. Noxon thinks to himself that Yazmyne never lets smoke or cloudy vision stop her from attacking. He therefore commands Iron Tail. At the same time, Eevee has come crashing down with Iron Tail and the attacks collide, both equal once more. Bagon is overwhelmed with excitement. Noxon says its time to wrap this battle up, and he commands Dragon Rush. Dragonair jumps up and his body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks and releases a dragon-shaped energy that covers its body. Yazmyne thinks its beautiful but tells Eevee that she'll have to defend against this one and orders her to cover herself in a ring of Hidden Power. However, Bagon runs onto the field, wanting to battle Dragonair. Yazmyne tells Bagon to get away until Bagon sees in the incoming attack. Noxon tells Dragonair to cancel his attack, but he coming in too fast. Eevee is too small to defend herself and Bagon, so Yazmyne rushes out to grab Dragon. Dragonair shifts a little and strikes the ground. But Eevee and Yazmyne are thrown back. Eevee gains her balance and lands safely but Yazmyne crashes on her arm. The referee and Noxon immediately stop the battle and go to check on Yazmyne. She gets up and her Pokemon rush to her. However, Yazmyne is actually happy, happy that Bagon wanted to battle for her. The room goes to check on Yazmyne but she says she can stand. However, she cannot properly move her arm. Noxon calls for the building's medic and Yazmyne is escorted out of the room. Noxon's Dragonair appears very sorry. Noxon says it was a freak accident and forgives him, and Dragonair is recalled. The episode then cuts to the evening. While Yazmyne's Pokemon look a little worried, Yazmyne is as chipper as ever though she has a cast and her arm is in a small sack around her shoulder. Bagon crawls up to Yazmyne very sad, but Yazmyne crouches and smiles, wondering if he thought Dragonair was cool and powerful. She promises to train Bagon to one day become a powerful Shelgon and then a Salamence if they work hard together. Yazmyne says that if Bagon rejects her now, she'll just keep trying and proving herself until Bagon says yes. Yazmyne extends her free hand to Bagon while Yazmyne's three other Pokémon encourage Bagon to really join them. Bagon looks closely at Yazmyne's broken arm as proof of Yazmyne's willingness for her. Bagon then places his head on Yazmyne's free hand, accepting his offer. Yazmyne and Bagon share a hug. Noxon and some of his friends have been watching. Dragonair is with them, and Dragonair prostrates herself a little but Yazmyne forgives her especially since his efforts earned Yazmyne Bagon's friendship. Noxon offers to help Yazmyne and her Pokemon to train for their gym battle, while staying at their dragon club, and Yazmyne happily accepts. Major Events *Yazmyne and Noxon are reunited *Noxon's Charmander has evolved into Charmeleon *Yazmyne and Noxon share a battle, which is interrupted *Yazmyne breaks her arm *Yazmyne's Bagon begins listening to her Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Noxon *Noxon's friends Pokemon *Aerodactyl (Yazmyne's) *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Bagon (Yazmyne's) *Dragonair (Noxon's) *Charmeleon *Gyarados *Gabite *Pupitar *Deino (x3) *Dratini (x3) *Seadra (x2) *Horsea (x4) *Haxorus Category:Riau Adventures